clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Challenges
Daily Challenges are activities in Club Penguin Island that players may partake in daily. Each challenge requires players to perform certain actions in order to complete, and each yields a reward in coins and XP. There are a set of four challenges per day, and these challenges change every midnight in PST, but are always in the same set of four. They can be accessed through the CPI Phone, which displays a tab of the day's challenges. Completing challenges is one of the ways players can gain levels. Challenges cannot be accessed until the player completes the first adventure, Leaky Landing. Challenges have multiple factors that vary between each challenge. Challenges can either be done only by one player (solo) or by several players or all collective players (community). Each challenge also is "given" by a certain character, currently either Aunt Arctic or Rockhopper, and the character determines what type of XP players receive upon completion: green for Aunt Arctic and red for Rockhopper. Additionally, some challenges can only be completed by members, most of which require players to use a member only feature, such as wearing specific clothing, or using the tube or a zipline. However, there are some that do not follow this rule. For instance, some challenges involving usage of party supplies can be completed by non-members, if they bought the supplies while a member. Despite this, there are some challenges marked as being member only that non-members could complete (such as Party Sub Favors, as all players can open treasure chests in the Sea Caves), and some that are marked as being available for all players yet the actual task can only be completed by members (such as Proper Swim Gear, which requires wearing either the Sea Shark or Coral Mermaid items, which only members can wear). List of challenges :Challenges with a dark gray background are currently unused, and do not appear in the game. Trivia *In the 1.0.1 update to Club Penguin Island, a membership notice is added above the challenges tray the first time the player opens the tray if the player is a non-member, informing that some challenges require membership. **Additionally, since this update, all periods are removed from challenge descriptions. *Although most challenges require the player to participate in them to receive a reward, challenges that can be completed by the collective player group, such as "Bonus Birthdays" or "Look on the Bright Side", do not require a player to participate at all to claim the reward. **This also created an oddity for several member-only quests (Beast Leap, By Hook or Crook, Cocoa-rific!, and Styles for Miles) where, prior to the 1.0.1 update, if the collective player group completed it, the claim reward button would still appear for non-members, although they could not actually claim the reward. Since the aforementioned update, these rewards can be claimed by non-members, although they still cannot contribute. Gallery CPI Phone menu.png|The current CPI Phone menu that displays challenges Daily Challenge list.png|The old pop-out tab that displayed challenges Daily Challenge completed locked.png|A completed challenge that required the collective player group to complete, yet could not be claimed by non-members (which no longer is the case after the 1.0.1 update) Daily Challenges member notice.png|The member notice that appears for non-members accessing challenges for the first time Names in other languages :For names of each challenge, see Daily Challenges/Names in other languages. Notes Category:2017